


Second Chance

by cadkitten



Category: KuRt (Band), Transtic Nerve
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Cumshot, Dom/sub, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka wants to play with his toys with Tenten. All Tenten wants is another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekucbbw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ekucbbw).



> For ekucbbw, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: Hardcore BDSM  
> drabble-length  
> Also for 043: Second Chance (Y!Weekly)  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie  
> Song[s]: "光" by Mellow (this is a total 'getting it on' sounding song... seriously)

His breath on my skin - hot and sinfully delicious. The way he looks down at me as he's thrusting ever so slowly into my body - complete and total satisfaction. The ache in my heart - telling me that just this is never enough.

I turn my head to the side, crying out softly as he strikes that pleasurable place deep inside me, making my vision blur and my breath catch. I can't stand to look up at him anymore, not when I know my heart is breaking deep within me, just from the knowledge that - to him - this is a simple fuck.

I move to reach up and rake my hands through his black hair, but I don't get any further than a few inches. The shackles he's attached me to the bed with hold me down, preventing my movement. A whimper leaves my lips and he chuckles above me.

"You always... want," he moans rather lewdly against my collarbone, "to move... when I... fuck!" He groans as he thrusts into me particularly hard for a few seconds and then pauses. "When I tie you up."

His tongue traces over my cheek and I shiver as he blows air across it before pulling away, pulling out of me completely. I'm fast to look up at him, my eyes wide and my breathing labored. I didn't want him to stop.

He rummages through his bedside drawer and extracts a small silk pouch and some lube. Without even responding, he comes back to me and slips between my legs, opening the pouch. Carefully, slowly, he extracts a thin glass tube and runs it over my thigh, a smile teasing his lips. "Second chance, baby... do you want out?"

My eyes meet his and I slowly realize this is my chance... the only one I'll ever have. "I have a condition." My voice is shaky, but I keep my contact with his eyes, completely unwavering. "I want this to be real... for us to be together... Taka." His name slips past my lips, forcing the comments to sink in deeper for the both of us, forcing the hand of reality to blend with our heady arousal.

It takes him a minute, but then he nods as he begins to lube the small instrument. "I accept. Close your eyes."

It strikes me how this wasn't at all difficult, that I should have asked a long time ago. But rather than dwell on it, I close my eyes and wait, attempting to relax as he lubricates the head of my cock until I'm moaning from the feeling of it. Moments later, I can feel the glass tube slipping inside the tip. It doesn't really hurt, but it doesn't quite feel right either. But I won't complain, I got what I wanted. And for that alone, I will be his submissive, in every way.

He moves the rod inside me, basically fucking my cock with the tiny thing. I'm still hard and that alone has to say something about it.

Soon enough, he stops, leaving the rod halfway in as he moves over me, pressing the head of his cock into my tight passage once more. His thrusts are fast and needy and my voice begins to echo from the walls of his bedroom as he quickly picks right back up where he left off.

His left hand grips my hip while the right finds the rod again, fucking my cock with it until I feel like I'm going to explode. I literally scream as my orgasm hits me, his length striking my prostate over and over as he pulls the glass from my tip and tosses it aside. I cum harder than I ever remember cumming, my release spurting out across both of our abdomens.

He's not long behind me, his length throbbing in my passage, filling me with his life as he moans my name. "Tenten..."

Even laying here bound to the bed, covered in my own release, his filling my ass - I'm happier than I've ever been. Dirty... but happy. It seems like my second chance... was ours as well.

 **The End**  
I hope that was better, sorry about before.  



End file.
